Spirit
by Mimi0204
Summary: 3 One-Shots about Gosalyn Waddlemeyer/Mallard, set before, during, and after "Darkly Dawns the Duck".
1. Before: Chance and Probability

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Darkwing Duck" and its characters.

Note: I'm very, very, _very_ bad with chapter stories . However, I plan on having this done before the end of the year. Wish me luck! And enjoy.

**Before: Chance and Probability **

In the few short months that she had been at the orphanage, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer had learned a lot. For example, the food there wasn't as bad as hospital food, but it was a lot worse that a home cooked meal. Since she didn't have a home to go to though, it was something she could deal with.

"You get what you get, and you don't get upset," she was told by one of the other orphans. Other than "Annie", she didn't know about orphans and adoptions. She never had to worry about any of that living with Grandpa. But now that he was gone, she realized that she was truly, officially an orphan. There was no family outside of the grounds to pick her up and take her home.

And any and all possible parents were put off by her "rambunctious behavior." Grandpa called it "spirit", and told her it made her special. And Gosalyn knew that because of that, only a special family would be right for her. Only a family who knew how to live with and appreciate someone with spirit.

Not even the other orphans could keep up with her. She was always on the go, getting into some sort of trouble, sometimes with others, but usually by herself. She was used to being in trouble and also learned how to deal with Mrs. Cavanaugh. Mrs. Cavanaugh was very fond of compliments and, depending on the amount of trouble caused, could usually be calmed down by flattery.

She learned that tip from one of the older girls, Kirsten-Christine, the girl with the unnecessarily long first name, also known as "Chris", only because Gosalyn though "Kirst" sounded kinda stupid. Chris arrived at the orphanage only a few months before Gosalyn, but she was more than willing to take Gosalyn under her wing. Gosalyn still didn't know why, but after a while, she didn't care anymore.

Every time Adoption Day came around, Chris and Gosalyn would talk about how realistic the chances of them getting adopted were.

"The problem," Chris told Gosalyn, "is a prospective parent doesn't seem to want 'damaged goods'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gosalyn said slightly offened.

"Most of the time, adults go for babies, cause babies can be molded, like a ball of clay. But us older kids, we've already grown up. They don't want someone who is going to make trouble for them."

"But I'm NOT a troublemaker!"

"I know that, but them out there? They don't. Besides. You've a better chance of getting out of here than I do. You're not a baby, but you're still growing up. There _are_ adults who want a kid like you. Me? I'm 16. In two years, I'm out of here anyway. With or without a family."

That conversation bother Gosalyn a great deal. And Chris could see that. After that day, the never had that conversation again. Not that there would be another chance to have a deep conversation.

One month after that heart to heart, it was Adoption Day again, but Chris was nowhere to be found. Gosalyn went looking for her, but still nothing. Sitting outside on the swings, Gosalyn saw Chris on the other side of the fence, suitcase in hand.

Of everything she'd learned in the orphanage, math wasn't one of them. Gosalyn sat there, watching Chris get in a car, somewhat bitter. Chris told her that her chances of getting adopted, or even just getting out of the orphanage, were better because she was younger.

As she watched the care drive away, Gosalyn wished she'd paid more attention in math class, so she could understand chance and probability better, and figure out why she was still at the orphanage, minus one friend.


	2. During: Discussions Part 1 Darkwing

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Darkwing Duck" and its characters.

_This is the 1__st__ of 3 one-shots that take place during "Darkly Dawns the Duck". This takes place before the breakfast scene of DDtD Pt. 2._

**During: Discussions (Part One-Darkwing)**

Darkwing had just taken off on his Ratcatcher to "take care of a few things," promising Gosalyn he wouldn't be gone too long. Gosalyn took that as an invitation to go looking through the tower as she had nothing else to do. For a secret hideout, Darkwing's was by far the coolest she had ever seen. Granted, she hadn't seen that many, or any at all, but it was still a cool hideout. Most of the stuff Darkwing had was gadgets meant for crime fighting. And there was absolutely nothing that gave away his secret identity at all.

"He must have that stuff in storage," she thought aloud, climbing out of the closet she was digging around in.

After going through most of the tower, Gosalyn found herself bored. Sitting at a table full of papers, she played around with some of the piles trying to organize them, but gave up when she realized she had no clue why they were in piles already. She practically jumped for joy at the sound of Darkwing's motorcycle.

"Hi Darkwing!" she said when he emerged. They had only known each other for a few hours, but Gosalyn had really become fond of Darkwing. She found him to be a tad eccentric, but deep down he was a nice guy. And the fact that he risked his neck to protect her from Taurus Bulba's goons really solidified him as a hero for her.

"Hey kid. Listen, I'm sorry you had to stay here, but I don't want to risk you being seen by Bulba's men."

"That's ok. I kept myself entertained."

Darkwing looked at the piles of papers strewn even more haphazardly than before. "So I see," he muttered.

"So, how long do we hide out here?"

"I'm not sure. But I am sure that Taurus Bulba is out there right now looking for both of us, and after that little stunt his goons pulled, he's probably not too happy." Darkwing started going through the folders on the table, muttering as he did so. Gosalyn sat on the side, watching him. Pulling a red folder, he cried out. "Found it!"

"What is that?" Gosalyn asked, trying to peeking into the folder.

"Taurus Bulba's criminal records!" Reading through the document, Darkwing's face fell into a grimace. "Boy, he's a cheerful, fun kinda guy. Well, Gosalyn, I think it would be best if you stayed here until Bulba is back behind bars. And a steel door," he added, still reading through the contents of the folder. "And impenetrable laser beams."

"That bad?"

Darkwing nodded. "But rest assured, with Darkwing Duck on the case, Bulba is as good as caught!" He threw a finger in the air, to emphasize his point.

Gosalyn regarded him. "Have you ever captured a villain like him?"

Darkwing deflated slightly. "Not like _him_, per se, but I have captured villains. Why just the other night I sent an assembly of assailants to jail. And that's what counts."

Gosalyn nodded. "And when you catch him, you can explain the train robbery!" Darkwing deflated even more.

"I'd forgotten about that."

"So you actually did it?"

"No, I didn't actually do it," he said condescendingly. Gosalyn just snickered. "It was Bulba's goons disguised as armed soldiers who tricked the trusty train conductor into taking those tarnishing tabloid tableaus."

"Wow, your English teachers must have loved you in school," Gosalyn said making a face. Darkwing smirked, picking up the folder, before making his way to a computer desk. Gosalyn followed him.

"No, not really. What about you?" He sat down on a large leather chair in front of the computer. Gosalyn brought the stool she was sitting on earlier, and sat down next to him. "Any school subjects you're good at?"

Gosalyn thought about the question for a minute. It had been a long while since any adult asked her about school. It felt nice, having someone interested in her. She noticed Darkwing looking at her, waiting for her to answer his questions. Blushing slightly for having drifted off, she answered. "Sports. I'm not a big fan of sitting around all day, listening to someone talk about dead guys."

"Not a fan of history, then," Darkwing muttered. "Have you ever heard the saying 'The past is the window into the future'?"

"No. And anyway, I don't plan on going through any windows anytime soon." Darkwing, not expecting that answer, laughed. The two were quiet, as Darkwing read more on Bulba. Gosalyn watched him, noticing just how dedicated he was to what he was doing. "Hey Darkwing?" Darkwing's head lifted from the paperwork. "Why did you become a crime fighter?"

Darkwing put the folder on the computer table, before closing his eyes. He kept his eyes closed, before taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to be a cop."

Gosalyn shifted to face him. "What do you mean?"

Leaning forward in his chair, Darkwing clasped his hands under his beak, leaning on them. "My father is…was the Chief of Police for St. Canard. And he made sure that everyone who came into contact with him knew it. He and my mother were so proud when he got the job. He even wanted me to follow in his footsteps. And as a kid, I was all for it. You see, I was into comics and superheroes." Gosalyn smiled at that. She could see him as a dorky kid reading something really cheesy like _SuperPig_ or _Implausible Bulk_. Darkwing caught her smile, a small one playing on his face, as if he could read her thoughts. He shook his head and continued. "I thought that cops were the closest things to superheroes we had. So, I would go with him to the police station and he would show me the ropes. Then one day, many years later, I found out that, even though they were supposed to be the good guys, some police officers were more villain and hero."

"What happened?"

Darkwing shook his head. "You're going to not want to hear this, but you're too young." Gosalyn glared at him, but he just put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I know, I hated hearing that as a kid, too. But that was something that even I shouldn't have had to learn, and I was a lot older than you are now."

Gosalyn watched as he was lost in his thoughts, his eyes becoming distant. She now felt bad for asking him, and making him remember things he obviously didn't want to. Again, he shook his head.

"Right, so, I learned that cops were not actually the good guys I always thought they were, and I told my dad about it. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy to learn that I knew what I knew. And I was just as upset to learn that he couldn't do anything to fix it. The problem I had with the police was the fact that they were bound by two different sets of laws, actual law, which allowed them to capture crooks and thieves, and their own law, which allowed them to be…_persuaded _by those same crooks and thieves to continue what they were doing. My dad and I…we had a huge argument, and I left home. And I never looked back. On that day, Darkwing Duck was born, fighting the crimes the police were ignoring."

Gosalyn's eyes watered up. "What about your parents? Don't they miss you? Do you ever talk to them? Do they even know you're alive?"

"No," he said softly. "I don't talk to them. I haven't for a very long time."

"I guess that make you an orphan, too?"

Darkwing flinched at the sound of her voice. He picked her up from the stool, hugging her to him, allowing her to cry for her parents, for his parents, and for Drake Mallard, the man she never met.

"I guess it does."


	3. During: Discussions Part 2 Launchpad

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Darkwing Duck" and its characters.

_This is the 2nd of 3 one-shots that take place during "Darkly Dawns the Duck". This one is the shortest of the series, as it merely involves Gosalyn meeting Launchpad._

**During: Discussions (Part Two-Launchpad)**

"It'll be a long time before I go on a rollercoaster," Gosalyn said, once the pilot had opened the top and she was inside the plane. "By the way, nice catch! Thanks for the save, uh…?"

The pilot smiled. "Launchpad McQuack, and it was nothing! That's what sidekicks are for!"

"Hi, Launchpad! I'm Gosalyn! Sidekick, huh? Darkwing never mentioned a sidekick. How come this is the first time I've seen you?"

Launchpad grinned sheepishly. "Well, I only officially became his sidekick about," he checked his watch, "an hour ago?"

Gosalyn nodded and sat back, "That explains that."

Launchpad was flying the aircraft near the battle between Darkwing and Taurus Bulba, but staying away from it at the same time. Gosalyn looked out of the window, looking at Darkwing fighting Bulba. Obviously, neither of the two looked too particularly happy.

Gosalyn was completely engrossed in the fight. Every time Darkwing outsmarted Bulba, she inwardly cheered. When it looked like Bulba had the upper hand again, Gosalyn shot up from her seat, pressing herself against the window.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Launchpad?" she pleaded with the pilot, never taking her eyes of the purple-clad hero.

"Sorry, kiddo," Launchpad shook his head. "Not from here. All the weapons in the Thunderquack are too powerful to do anything except…well, you know. It's too dangerous, especially with DW down there. If I slipped and missed… That's a chance I don't want to take."

Gosalyn frowned. That was a good point. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Waddlemeyer Ramrod beginning to glow and sputter. Darkwing was now looking smugly at Bulba, saying something she couldn't make out. She laughed out loud when one of beams hit Bulba's goon bird.

"Alright! Payback time, Launchpad!" she shouted, excitedly.

Launchpad laughed, just as excited. "No problemo!" Maneuvering the plane, he grabbed the bird's tail feathers in the airplanes "mouth". Both of them laughed watching the bird fly away. "I think now is as good a time as any to help the hero make his dramatic exit, don't you?"

Gosalyn grinned, as Launchpad flew back towards the tower to get Darkwing. When they were facing Canard Tower, Gosalyn saw Bulba grab Darkwing by his jacket, yelling angrily. Any smile she previously had on her face was now gone.

This was wrong. Shouldn't Darkwing be making his way over to them by now? Gosalyn grew more anxious as Bulba squeezed harder, and Darkwing fought to get free. But that wasn't even the worst thing to happen. Neither Gosalyn nor Launchpad had any chance to prepare themselves before…

"**NO!** He couldn't be…."


	4. During: Discussions Part 3 Nobody

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Darkwing Duck" and its characters.

_This is the 3rd of 3 one-shots that take place during "Darkly Dawns the Duck". This one takes place right after **During: Discussion (Part Two-Launchpad)** ends; which is right after the explosion of Canard Tower in the episode._

_Author's notes at the end._

**During: Discussions (Part Three-Nobody)**

After the tower had exploded, Gosalyn began screaming at Launchpad to try and fly around to find Darkwing. Launchpad landed the Thunderquack, and the two began looking around. All they found were bits of the Ramrod and Darkwing's hat. All hope of finding Darkwing alive left her, and she crawled back into her seat, holding the hat gently in her lap, as if comforting the hat after losing its owner. Launchpad came in after her, distraught.

"I guess I should take you home now," he said quietly.

Gosalyn sank further into her seat. "I don't have a home."

"You're a runaway?"

"No. I'm an orphan."

Launchpad started and regarded her sadly. "Was DW…"

"No," she cut him off quickly before he could ask the question. She said quietly to herself, "But it would have been nice."

She stopped paying attention to anything that wasn't the hat clutched tightly in her lap. She was vaguely aware of Launchpad trying to talk to her, but she didn't respond. She didn't know how much time had passed, but they were suddenly at the orphanage. Mrs. Cavanaugh, dressed in her sleeping gown, came rushing out at the sound of an airplane landing on the grounds. Gosalyn still held onto Darkwing's hat as Launchpad helped her out of the Thunderquack.

Bits of the conversation between Launchpad and Mrs. Cavanaugh made it passed Gosalyn's befuddled mind.

"…at happened?"

"…friend of the family saved…"

"...she alrigh…"

"…was an accident…tower…"

It wasn't an accident, Gosalyn thought. Darkwing was dead, and it was because he was protecting her.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Gosalyn interrupted the two adults. "I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, of course! Let's get you to bed, dear. Mr. McQuack, thank you so much for bringing her back safely. I was so worried when she disappeared with that awful man."

"He was a lot worse than you could think," Launchpad said to Mrs. Cavanaugh. He kneeled down, putting his hands on Gosalyn's shoulders. "Hey, kiddo. Are you gonna be ok?"

With a heavy sigh, Gosalyn shook her head. "He's gone, Launchpad."

"I know, kiddo," he hugged her, offering his support. They both had lost someone very special, and they knew it. "I know."

It had been a few days since she'd been returned to the orphanage. She had offered Darkwing's hat to Launchpad, thinking he would have wanted it, being Darkwing's sidekick and everything. Launchpad had refused, saying she should keep it, because it would have been what Darkwing had wanted.

Despite being upset, she couldn't allow herself to cry. Or feel any other emotion, it felt like. She just got by in a daze, not talking to anyone. Some of the other orphans had come to her with questions, asking her if she saw the explosion that awoke most of the city. She just ignored the questions. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

It didn't help that the police had asked to speak to her. They asked the same questions as the other kids. Unlike the orphans, though, Gosalyn did answer their questions. Somebody had to clear Darkwing's name about the train robbery, since he wasn't able to anymore. Needless to say, they were very surprised to hear her talk about Taurus Bulba, and his involvement in everything from the train heist to the explosion, and everything in between.

When they were finished with their questioning, the police thanked Gosalyn for her time. She could tell they obviously thought that she was either lying or too young to understand what she was talking about. They still believed Darkwing to be the criminal, and now they probably thought he was working with Taurus Bulba.

Gosalyn stormed over to the window in her room, which unfortunately for her, had a perfect view of Canard Tower. She watched as construction workers and cranes moved to put the building back together. She just stood there, seeing the explosion over and over. The more she thought about it, the angrier it made her.

"It's not fair!" she groaned, hitting the window before resting her forehead on it.

"What's not fair, Gosalyn?"

She jumped at the sound of Mrs. Cavanaugh's voice at the door. She was giving Gosalyn a sad, wistful look. The same one she'd had since Launchpad had told her what happened. She was wearing her best outfit which she usually only wore once a month, on adoption day.

Gosalyn had almost forgotten that today was adoption day. At this point, though, she just didn't care anymore.

"Never mind," Gosalyn whispered wearily, still looking out the window. Behind her, she could hear Mrs. Cavanaugh come into the room.

"Gosalyn, dear, I know you've been through a lot. But your life isn't over. Now, can't you show a prospective parent a little more spirit?" she laughed nervously.

"Now there's a word I'm sick of," she said, throwing herself into bed. Mrs. Cavanaugh rested her hand on Gosalyn's head for a moment, then started to leave the room.

"Well, if that's the way you want it…" she said, before closing the door only slightly.

Gosalyn didn't care how many perspective parents came by. There was only one perspective parent she was interested in. And there was no way that he was coming for her, so she wouldn't bother with any of the others. She was nine, she could handle living in an orphanage for another 9 years without anyone. They all left her in some way anyway. Why should she show spirit? It only got her into trouble. First with Grandpa, and then with Darkwing.

Through the door, she could hear Mrs. Cavanaugh talking. It was weird, Gosalyn thought. She usually never got perspective parents. It was like Chris had said, they usually went for the younger kids. Or the babies.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Mallard. Gosalyn isn't feeling very well today."_

There was an understatement. If feeling like her heart had just been stomped on by Wallace with cleats on was "not feeling very well", then she never wanted to know what "feeling terrible" was.

_"Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that."_

Gosalyn jumped at the voice. It couldn't be…

Gosalyn got out of bed, not allowing herself to hope, just in case. But it couldn't hurt to check…

_"Perhaps another time. Frankly, it appears you've seen better days yourself."_

As quietly as she could, Gosalyn started making her way to where she could here Mrs. Cavanaugh speaking to whoever "Mr. Mallard" was. His voice sounded very familiar, but it could just be her head playing tricks on her. She had seen the tower explode, there was just no way…

She kept walking, even though her heart was pounding in her chest, and her feet felt like they were made of concrete.

_"Huh? Oh! The bandages! Right, well, that's just a little kitchen accident," _Mr. Mallard laughed.

Gosalyn could finally see who Mrs. Cavanaugh was talking to. It was a man covered in bandages from head to toe. Gosalyn peeked out of the door, trying to get a better look at him. The movement seemed to catch Mr. Mallard's eye, as he looked over Mrs. Cavanaugh's shoulder to where Gosalyn stood.

"I have trouble making _breakfast._ I always forget _the milk!_" he said, pushing the bandages on his head down. There was only one person in the world that Gosalyn knew got hurt making breakfast…and the way the bandages fell over his eyes reminded Gosalyn of a mask.

She couldn't believe it! It was Darkwing! For him, she could give a bit of spirit, any day!

Not even sure what to do with herself and her excitement, Gosalyn started running to him.

"Well, I'm sorry that Gosalyn…"

Gosalyn ran right passed Mrs. Cavanaugh in threw herself at Darkwing.

"Ow, watch the ribs kid," he laughed.

"I thought you were…" She had to stop herself from finishing that sentence, otherwise she might have started crying.

Darkwing laughed. "Nobody can hurt Darkwi…guh…d-Drake Mallard."

Oh, of course! Drake Mallard was what his name was without the mask! It made Gosalyn excited to know that he trusted her enough to finally take off the mask. And what's more, he gave her his real name!

Darkwin…no, _Drake_, kept talking. "I have to take care of myself, you know. Now that I'll have an adopted daughter to worry about," he said, stroking her cheek. With her help, Drake got off the floor. "Now, if it's alright with Mrs. Cavanaugh, I thought that we might go house hunting?"

Gosalyn nodded excitedly. If Dark…Drake was asking to go looking for a house that meant that he was serious about adopting her! She was still in shock to see him alive that it still hadn't sunk in that it was him. And he came for her!

"But how do you manage to drive in that condition?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked.

"Oh, uh," Drake sniffed in a way that Gosalyn had seen him do as Darkwing, which clearly meant he knew what he was doing. "I have help." Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of a car being driven by Launchpad came crashing into the room.

Once the car was inside, Launchpad came out and turned to Drake. "Still having a little trouble with reverse," he laughed nervously.

"Oh boy…" Drake rolled his eyes.

Unable to contain herself anymore, Gosalyn started laughing, before throwing herself at Drake again. While Mrs. Cavanaugh gave Launchpad "the speech", Gosalyn turned to Drake.

"I have something to give to you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, wait right here!" She ran back to her room, and climbed under the bed. Spotting the hat, she pulled it out, dusted it off and ran back. Launchpad was now trying to explain his way out of trouble with Mrs. Cavanaugh, saying that he was willing to pay to have the car-shape hole repaired. Shaking her head, Gosalyn presented Drake with her prize. "Ta-da!"

"My hat!" he gasped. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it in the expl… I found it looking for you." She still couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Drake looked it over. "Don't you want it back?"

Drake shook his head. "Nah. I've got others. I want you to keep this one."

"I feel like I'm being knighted or something."

Drake chuckled, then cleared his throat. "I, Drake Werther* Mallard, declare that from this day forward you, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, shall forever be known to the world as Gosalyn Mallard," he finished before putting the hat on Gosalyn's head.

Ok. She was officially touched. Launchpad started clapping. But something new was bothering her now.

"Werther?" she giggled.

"Oh hush, you," Drake smiled.

_First off, I want to thank everyone who has commented on this story. I really appreciate it! _

_Secondly, "Discussions" was supposed to be all three parts in one chapter, but since I already had Part One (Gosalyn and Darkwing) finished, I didn't want to make everyone wait for me to finish the rest before uploading, so I decided to split the one chapter into three. Hence "Darkwing" ,"Launchpad", "Nobody". It would have been split up the same way if it was one single chapter, but I just thought you would like to know why I said this was a 3-shot story, and there are now going to be 5 chapters as opposed to 3. Chapters 2, 3 and 4 are all, technically 1 chapter ("Discussions"), just split up._

_And finally, *from now on, if ever I write another Darkwing story, this is his middle name for me. I met someone with this name, was completely enamored by him (he was the cutest little old man!) and this is something of an homage to him. _

_Thank you for reading! -Mimi_


End file.
